


Artificial Service

by KrisTheDragon



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Friends to Best Friends, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, allies to friends, strangers to allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisTheDragon/pseuds/KrisTheDragon
Summary: The Brotherhood of Steel found a file of classified Vault-Tech data of a secret Vault with no number hidden below the Rocky Mountains, an experiment said to hold great technology to "power mankind's future." Newly appointed Elder Maxson was dispatched on the Prydwen with a team to recover the supposed super technology... what they found was not what anyone was expecting.Based on a roleplay with a friend of mine, called "Artificial Service." My friend isn't a member of Ao3, so let's call him Infra here.Also the roleplay is still ongoing so updates will be slow. Thank you for your patience. :)





	1. Chapter 1

The Brotherhood of Steel had gotten wind of a secret research Vault in the middle of the Rocky Mountains, and a team was sent to investigate, including Maxson. The Vault door had no number painted on it, and the controls did not require a pip-boy, but a special password that Maxson had been given by the proctor. But the Proctor has warned there was virtually no information on the "classified project" within so he should be prepared for anything.  
Before opening the vault Maxson ordered his troops to be ready for anything. After the door opened he cautiously stepped in with weapons drawn. In case if they run into trouble. He had a couple of his soldiers to scout out ahead going to each room to see if they can get a clue to what is in here.  
However, they were all inside, the Vault door closed behind them and there was rapid beeping from a nearby terminal. A map popped up with a blinking light, pointing the group to the center of the vault, through a maze of rooms and hallways to the center of the vault. The label on the light said “Power Core”.  
"It seems someone is expecting us," says the proctor. "Alright Elder lets see what you can do." He waited for orders from his newly appointed elder.  
"Right, let's follow it," he said, looking over the map before heading in the direction to the center. Doors were opening and closing seemingly at random, garbled noises could be heard over the speakers and all the alarm lights were going off. It was like the Vault was possessed, steering the Brotherhood through the maze of halls. When they ended up in the central room, they came up to quite a sight. The core room was a large room with an endless number of computers, terminals, processing points, all hooked up to a large central tube that was glowing eerily blue. Floating in the tubes with a breath mask over her face was a young girl, no more than 19 years of age. Her eyes were closed, and her body was bound in a straightjacket type clothing, with her legs bound in a kneeling position. All at once, the terminals sprung to life around them, and a girl's voice sounded from the speakers. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Maxson gave a hand signal to his men to search the place. All of them were shocked when the terminals were all activated at once and started to speak to them. The troops looked at their elder wondering what to do. It even took him a moment, for he didn't expect this. "We are the Brotherhood of Steel and we came here on a rumor of a technology that seems to be superior." He said thinking this was it.  
"If you're looking for superior technology, you've found it," the voice replied, "however, if you plan to use it for the wrong reasons, I'm afraid I'll have to terminate you. Vault-Tech was looking to find a way to use radiation and human physiology to create a super-creature. Like what you on the surface call super-mutants, but still human. What they got was me." A terminal at the bottom of the tube lit up with an arrow pointing at the tube. "They wanted to use me to take over America after the bombs fell. I didn't give them the chance."  
Maxson looked to his brothers and the Proctor then went to the tube. "Well, one thing for sure we don't want to put human lives in danger. In a way looking for something like this and safekeeping is what we do, so another Great War would never happen again. I hate to say it, but mankind cannot be trusted to use mass destruction technology."  
"I agree. Humans are a foolish race." There was a pause as the girl seemed to be thinking. "If I allow you to take me out of here, what will you do with me?"  
"Sir... If I could suggest, why not use her like a battery til we learn more about her?” The proctor whispered to Maxson, “We do have an airship after all."  
Maxson thought it over before answering. "I have a proposal. If you come with us we can learn more about you, but also we have an airship that needs some sort of power. We can take you onto our airship that way no one can ever take you and you won't be trapped in this old vault."  
There was a long, long silence. Then there was the sound of whirring machinery and several terminals were powering down. "I accept your proposal. I am separating myself from the main power grid and killing the turrets."  
"That went well." The proctor said, impressed.  
Several other knights were brought into the Vault to help bring the tube out of the Vault, and hook her up to the Prydwen as the power core. Once she was hooked in, the girl’s influence over the airship’s controls expanded, and she was able to see and feel everything that happened within.  
“How do you like the ship?” Maxson asked her as he entered the “power room” as it was now dubbed.  
“It’s a big improvement from the vault,” the girl responded, “maneuverability, people to talk to, things that need doing rather than just sitting in an empty space with nothing to do for over 200 years.”  
Maxson nodded at her words. “If you’re going to be part of the crew, we’re going to need to know what to call you,” he stated, “do you have a name?”  
The girl paused. “...I don’t remember. It’s been a long time since I’ve talked with… anyone. And there are no records of my name in the Vault-Tech computers.”  
“Then we’ll need to give you one. Do you have any ideas?”  
“No.”  
“Then how about something simple and easy to remember? Such as… Jamie, or Ami.”  
The girl paused again. Then…  
“Call me Ami.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, then Ami. Welcome to the Brotherhood of Steel," Maxson stated, feeling good that he has her on his side. "Now If you are ready, I would like to see how well you can handle this airship.",  
"Do you mean taking the controls?" She asked, "Driving such a big airship may be difficult. But I will do my best. Would you like me to take us anywhere in particular?"  
"It will be an exercise to help build you up. Not able to use it will make you feel trapped again. For now, just try to lift and hover. My captain can help you with this. I think pushing the limit could kill if not done right." He wanted her to explore what she can do.  
"...Fair enough," Ami replied. Her voice filled all of the Prydwen next: "Captain, the Elder wishes to allow me to hover a bit to get used to flying. Could you help me?"  
Captain Kells was on the bridge when he heard Ami. He couldn't believe the request so he walked over to the power station. On the way there he didn't say anything nor give a salute either. Entering the power room he looked at his Elder. ".......No. I am not having that...... Thing flying my ship."   
"Captain Kells I understand why, but listen, she is very valuable here. Giving us almost unlimited power supply and the work cut in half. I am sure we can do something for her." Maxson stated, assured this was the right idea.   
"But giving her the SHIP!?!" Kells cleared his throat after that outburst. "Sorry Elder... But are you insane?"   
"Trust needs to start somewhere. If you are having a problem with the request then I will have someone more qualified to replace you. You too are valuable and you will still have control of the ship also you can teach her better understand it." Maxson said haven't looked at Kells. Kells still looked very annoyed by this.  
"Even if the captain objects, I am already within the ship," Ami pointed out, "I have already uploaded as much pre-war information as I have into the Brotherhood’s databanks, as well as scientific results of all the experiments done within the Vault, however unethical they may be. Is a little trust too much to ask in return?"  
"Fine but if she does something to this ship and the crew I will personally unhook her. I don't want lives harmed by this thing." With that Kells headed back to the bridge.   
"Not everyone is on board with what I am doing,” Maxson said to Ami, “However because I have put trust in you... Don't let me down." He knows he is at risk for doing this, but also knows if t pays off it would be nothing but beneficial.  
"You got me out of the vault," Ami replied, "the least I can do it protect you and your people."   
The captain and the scribes normally in charge of take-off gave her instructions on how to activate each part of the engine and do a short take-off. Ami managed to get the Prydwen to hover a few feet off the ground before landing again.   
"Elder Maxson," Ami said when she was done, "I can take off whenever is needed - but all of my circuits are tasked to capacity with everything that must be done. In order to boost efficiency and allow me to be of more help, I must ask that we find ways for me to upgrade, or more terminals to hook up to, in order to increase my capacity. For now, all I can do is keep the Prydwen airborne - steering and the rest will have to fall to the soldiers."  
"I see. Then I will get a team of scribes to find the terminals you need. In the meantime, try to either mingle or learn about the crew. Socialize a bit, as we are heading east. I will be in my quarters." With that, Maxson left the room.  
"As you wish, Elder." After explaining the situation with Kells (who was quite relieved she couldn't completely take over the ship right away) she set about greeting all of the proctors and other high-ranking people who might be interested in meeting her.   
In the meantime, Maxson relaxed in his quarters looking over the terminals for any new orders or areas they should check out. While sitting at his desk though, a face popped up in his mind. A strong will built black man. He thought he had seen him somewhere but could not place where. Maybe in basic training. His mind started to go on this trail as he zoned out.  
"Elder Maxson," Ami’s voice chimed over Maxson’s terminals, "we are nearing our destination. Do you have orders for the crew, or for myself?"  
Maxson jolted a little snapping out of it when he heard his name. It took a moment before speaking. Even looked at the terminal and no orders for HQ. "Find a secure location and have the scribes set up a few scouting teams." He gave the order.  
"Understood," Ami replied, "will you be joining them?" Elsewhere she was relaying orders to the scribes and soldiers.  
“Not this time,” the Elder replied.  
The scribes didn’t like taking orders from a machine-human hybrid. A few of them even came to Maxson's quarters to confirm the orders given.  
Maxson was getting tired of the soldiers not listening to Ami. Even though this is a new thing, he had to set them straight. He had them meet up on the deck of the Prydwen. He wanted to speak with the entire crew about this.  
Several scribes and knights were standing on the deck, with speakers all over the Prydwen listening in to what the Elder was saying. "Elder," one of the scribes spoke out of turn, "why are we taking orders from a... Freak of nature?"  
Maxson's eyes narrowed when the scribe spoke out of turn. "That 'freak of nature' is one of the most advanced technologies that the Brotherhood could ever come by. She is what is now powering this airship, giving us more ways to explore without wasting our resources. And any order that she speaks is coming from me personally. Now, we are here to explore this area. Look for anything that could be used against humanity if it falls into the wrong hands. And so my orders are clear. Send out scouting parties and scout the area. But if you still wish to not follow my orders then I suggest you get off of my ship now." He was serious about this. He didn't have time to babysit the ones who want to question him.  
There was a long silence. Then the scribe who had spoken out of turn left the group to get onto the vertibird. Several others went on to the vertibirds too and left to carry out orders. Everyone else returned to work. No one seemed to want to leave.  
Seeing that they went back to work he headed back in. Headed for the bridge of the ship where Kells was waiting. "Report."   
"Sir we think we have picked up something. Another abandoned vault with dangerous technology inside." Kells reported to his elder. Maxson put his hand to his chin. "Ami... What do you think? If there was a way to get you to the vault could you open the door?"  
"If someone can make a scan of the door, I can see how it can be opened," Ami replied.  
"Then we will send a scribe over to scan it. In the meantime, I will be in my quarters awaiting word. Kells, you are in charge. If you need anything, let Ami know."   
"Aye, sir."   
With that, Maxson ordered one particular scribe and a knight to investigate the vault, and returned to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... *creepily melds into the shadows*


	3. Announcement

Yo! So my RP partner and I are rewriting what we've got of the RP so far (the RP itself is still ongoing) so it read more like a book or sitcom rather then this clusterfuck of whatever this mess is I've got here.

So enjoy there few chapters as a kind of preview of what's to come because believe me...

This whole thing is a shitshow of feels.

It's got fluff, angst, wtf moments, plenty of plot twists and "oh no you fucking DIDNT" moments.

We're working on the NEW first chapter as I'm typing this update up, I might upload the newer stuff here and overwrite this one or just delete this one and make a new one, idk yet. I'll keep you informed.

Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction!
> 
> Ami's name is pronounced Ah-Me. There's a reason for this and the odd spelling. You'll find out in later chapters. :3


End file.
